Last Aid
by shadowsythe22
Summary: Patient 220 is emitted into the ponyville hospital after a serious accident. despite their efforts the doctors could not save him, and he is declared legally dead. you could only imagine his surprise when he wakes up later in the hospital. he should count himself as the luckiest stallion in equestria, but just how lucky is he really?
1. Flatline

"Patient two, two, zero… status… unstable." Rung a voice through the darkness. "Mental synopsis unclear, physical attributes undetermined… prognosis… mental, and catatonic instability… patient is beyond help." The voice was now taken away by a slow and constant beep, like a machine on flat line. Then there was a single beep, followed by another, and then more and more. Each beep carried on an echo and was replaced by another in a rhythmic pattern.

"C'mon blue… it's time to sleep… don't worry, the angles will keep you safe… just head towards the light… everything will be alright… head…towards…the…light." A female voice echoed on in my head as I felt my body becoming comfortably numb.

"Patient 220 is flat lining… get the chock paddles, basic procedures… nurse, get me 50 cc's of adrenalin… HURRY!" a voice echoing through my mind shouted. I felt my body get hit with a sudden shock right after a loud voice shouted "clear". It was followed by another…and another… but soon it stopped and the sound of a flat line was the only thing that could be heard. "Patient 220… time of death… 5:27, Saturday, July 15th, 2011."

"Doctor… should I get the mortician?"

"Yes… have him bring a body bag." Everything was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was a constant tone… a flat line. "DAMN IT NURSE… turn that damn thing off." Suddenly the constant beep was gone… and everything was quiet, dark… cold.

Could this really be my life… is this all that there is for me? To die so young, to never have had a special somepony to lie with, never got into college or had a job I actually liked, I died a nameless and faceless pony. Nopony will cry over my death, I have nopony… nopony at all. And now I lie here, in this cold abyss I call death, wondering if there is an afterlife… or if I will simply stop existing. What would it be like…? If I was just…gone, all those memories, emotions, all the time I've spent in this world, just…gone. Would anypony even notice I was ever there, or would I just be a distant memory…lost and forgotten, thrown into the void… tossed into the place where happiness goes to die. A cold abyss… that's all there is for me now… nothing. I fell through this void of cold and darkness and at the end… I saw a light.

It cut through the darkness like a knife and covered my body. And for a moment I thought that maybe I was wrong, maybe there is a place beyond death where I can live with comfort. Maybe there is a god; maybe heaven is a place where souls can rest in peace. As the light consumed me I felt a tear run down my cheek and I felt happiness, like there was hope, that I still did exist and I wasn't going to be forgotten. And as I slipped through the barrier of darkness and into the light I felt… alive, once again. Not physically alive, but I felt like I could continue living. And suddenly… there was darkness once again, but it was a different darkness. I felt like I was being smothered in a blanket or something, there was something cold and hard under me and a small sliver of light hung above my head.

I put my hoof to the opening and it grew wider. I pushed and eventually the opening consumed me and I found myself in a room. Once I realized I had just emerged from a plastic body bag slung on top of a metal cart I began to question everything I saw and felt before. Above me hung a small light bulb which shone light over the whole room. I took the time to take in my surrounding. Behind me was an incinerator. The controls were to the left of it, and I was lined up to be next. the small hole which can comfortable fit in a single body was left wide open as the charred metal door seemed to stare at me, like it wanted my soul. Around me… piles of ash and more body bags than I could count. They were just thrown on the ground. Soulless vessels lying on the ground covered in plastic, sitting there to rot and decay. This was not a regular room… this room was death. Another look at the incinerator and I saw a metal plate, covered in ash, it must be a label.

Curiously I put my hoof to it and swept the ashes off of it. The label was now visible… but it was not delightful. "Ponyville Hospital, Main Heating Furnace" in shock at what I saw I denied the thought, but I looked over the furnace once more. Instead of one large smoke stack there was a stock of them, like a tree. They branched off in all directions supplying all the rooms with heating… it's sickening. This can't really be the same hospital I was put into… can it? I need to get out of here…now.

I tried jumping off of the metal art I was on but the carts wheels moved the cart from under me and I lost my balance. The cart as well became unstable and I fell into a pile of body bags as the cart fell and hit the concrete ground sending out a loud metal ring that echoed in the room. I stopped for a minute praying that nopony heard that. When nopony came I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my head and stared at once of the body bags under me. Unluckily for me the body bad I landed on was open. So I let out a terrified scream as I saw a half decayed face staring back at me. I quickly rolled back off the body bags and onto the cement floor which was cold as ice. I quickly jumped to my hooves and backed up to the door. I needed to get out of this place, and now. I turned to open the door, but it was shut tight. I was trapped in here. With these bodies used only as fuel to keep the hospital running. I was terrified.

I felt like they were looking at me… lying in wait… for me.

-Authors Note: hey guys... if you haven't noticed this is (Another) new story. i was actually inspired to start this after i finished playing amnesia. i hope you guys enjoy this and i might work on this a little along with the new chapter of reborn which ive been putting off for far too long, but i think once the summer is over and school starts up again I'll stop being lazy and my chapter production rate will increase, until then i hope you guys enjoy this story, and if you want more i will always be happy to write up more. so please follow the story and leave a review on how you think it is. until the next time my friends.

... stay shady-


	2. The Not So Great Escape

I panicked… there was no way out. The large door in front of me, the only door, was solid iron, with god knows how many locks on all sides of it. I looked around some more and to my relief I saw a large air vent right above the furnace. It was up high, but I'm sure that I could easily fit in it. I quickly thought up a way to get to it and noticed the metal cart again. I grabbed the metal cart and pulled it over. I put it right side up and steadily climbed onto it. From that height I was able to get on top of the large square furnace. I grabbed onto the edge of the large furnace but the cart under me slid away and my heart skipped a beat from the fright, but I calmed down and told myself that I was alright. I scrambled to climb up onto of the furnace and managed to pull myself up with relative ease, since I don't weight so much it wasn't too hard. I then reached up to the large vent. I placed my hooves on it to pull it off.

Before I could yank the thing loose a clicking sound from behind me caused my heart to stop. I slowly turned my head to see one of the iron bolts on the door turn sideways and click open. I quickly scrambled behind the large smoke cylinder and hid from whoever was trying to get in. one more click echoed through the room and everything went silent. Hid behind the large shaft connected to the furnace and stayed out of view and silent. Then a grinding of iron against concrete filled the room and the door noisily started to creak open. I slowly peaked my head past the vent to see who was there. I was already sweating from the anxiety. The door shimmied open and a large stallion started making his way in. he walked in and looked directly forward, like he was in some kind of trance. He was a gloomy stallion with all grey coat and hair. Even his eyes were grey and aimed straight with a soulless look.

"Patient two…two…zero… Mr. Blue" He said in a sullen and emotionless voice. "Yes, the good doctor said his corpse was fresh… now, where did I put him… oh yes, now I remember." He said talking to himself emotionlessly. I kept an eye on him but covered my mouth so that I don't make a sound. I watched as he walked over to the place where the cart was and stared there like it was still there. He stared there motionlessly for a minute. "But… there's no cart here… oh… it's there, I didn't put that there." He started making his way over to the cart staring at it intently when he suddenly stopped. His head then creaked toward the empty body bag I was previously laying in. he looked at it with no change in emotion.

He stood there… emotionless, like some kind of puppet. I wanted to say something and ask him who he was… I wanted to do something, but I couldn't… I was so afraid. He stood there staring at the body bag like it was some kind of mystery. He looked like he was in some kind of trance or confused. He didn't make any sounds, didn't move. He didn't even blink; his eyes just stared there half open, like a zombie. It didn't even look like this guy was even breathing. With his full grey coat and emotionless face I thought he was some kind of ghost.

"This body bag is empty." He said finally. "That's not good. Corpses don't just sprout legs and walk…" he said still talking to himself. "Well… I guess they already have legs, but they can't walk…can they?" he asked himself. He finally looked away from the body bag and turned to face the door. "This is bad… the good doctor is going to be very upset… very very…very upset." He started walking towards the door now, very slowly and with a strange limp in every step. It was almost like he was shambling along like the undead. "Oh Mr. Blue… Where are you?" he hummed out in tune. "Oh Mr. Blue…Where are you?" he repeated. He kept humming out the same tune on his way out the door. "The good doctor is not going to be happy… oh Mr. Blue… where are you?"

I watched as he slowly sauntered out of the room closing the door behind him. Everything grew quiet as the large lock slowly turned back into place making a loud click with every turn. Once they were all locked again there's was silence, not even the pony's voice could be heard. Once I was sure enough the coast was clear I took a deep breath out and in. I had been holding my breath to make as little noise as possible. Now that the coast was clear I can carry on with what I was doing before. I slowly crawled over to the air vent keeping an eye on the door in case somepony should come sauntering in again. I took a look at the vent and I naturally checked to see if it was screwed into the wall… it was. Fortunately for me it looked like it was rusted to hell so if I pull on it, it might come loose.

I grabbed the vent and started to tug on it, but it didn't seem to be coming loose. I didn't give up though; I just kept tugging and tugging. I yanked on it hard and it pulled out of the wall slightly, my plan was working. I tugged on it again and it came out even more. I braced myself and planted my hooves on the ground and clenched onto the vent as hard as I could for one final tug. I pulled back with all my might and luckily the vent came all the way out and flew back… as did i. I ended up tugging too hard and with nothing to hold onto I went flying back right off the large furnace. I felt my heart race and everything seemed to move more slowly now. I grew even closer to the ground but I hit something before I hit the ground. It was the metal cart that I used to get up the furnace. I hit my back on the side of the cart and a wave of pain seared through my body as I let out a grunt of pain.

The cart flipped over and I fell again this time into the soft bodies on the ground but the cart fell on top of me and crushed me. I laid there moaning in pain with a searing pain in my side. Everything seemed to be going black now as I began to fade from the pain. I hissed and moaned from the pain and tried to keep myself awake. It wasn't working but a certain noise forced my eyes open and my heart began to race again as a familiar clicking sound filled the air. Then the sound of grinding metal filled the air and suddenly everything was silent once again. I stayed perfectly still, even though I knew I was so screwed now. I laid there waiting for something to happen, anything… but nothing happened, nothing. I looked over to the doorway slowly. Just as I turned my head to look over the small light bulb above everything flickered and went out, leaving the room dark except for the light filtering into the room from behind the doorway. I looked over and all I could see was the silhouette of a pony.

"Ah… there you are Mr. Blue… we've been expecting you."

-Authors Note: so here's the next chapter. i figured that i would take a different approach to the way i write this story and make all the chapters rather short, but have there be more of them, but since this story is going to be a short one it wont be too many chapters, but it'll be fun. also i should clarify that this isn't going to be a crossover of amnesia itself, but just keep in mind that it will have the same feel as it, without all the monsters. also if you've seen the silent hill movies, that helps too. just imagine everything is all old and rusted to hell. anyway, i hope you guys liked it.

stay shady...


	3. The Sexy Nurse

All around me was darkness, but I could feel something dragging my body across the ground, inch by inch, one tug at a time. I felt the tile ground scarping against my body and more pain running through my sides. Once vision started coming back to me I saw that I was in fact being dragged, down a dark and dimly lit hallway. I was being dragged down an old, dusty and rusted hospital hallway. I must have cut myself pretty bad when I fell because I was leaving behind a faint trail of blood. I looked over to see who was dragging me and I saw two ponies, only silhouettes still. A large one and a smaller one both seemed to be stallions. They were silent, deathly silent. I tried screaming out for help and tried yelling at them to let me go, but there was a strip of duct tape over my mouth inhibiting my ability to speak. I could only grunt and scream. I was tied up with some rope and my front hooves were immobilized. I kicked by back hooves trying to shake free. But whoever was dragging me, the bigger pony, must be as strong as an ox.

"Please restrain yourself Mr. Blue… you're going to need your energy." He said. "Ah…here we are." He said as they both stopped. The smaller pony walked over to a door and opened it up. Once it was open the bigger pony dragged me into the room. I kicked even more but I couldn't stop them from dragging me into the room. Once I was in the room the door was closed behind me and I was lifted off the ground. I kicked and screamed even more until I was placed down on a cold hard table. Suddenly a bright light flashed on from above me and I flinched and turned away since the light hurt me eyes. Once they adjusted though I found myself tied up on a metal surgical table. I the bright light above me hurt my eyes but I saw the two ponies on each side of the table, still only two black shadows. The larger one grabbed my right rear leg and pulled it over. I kicked and screamed but like I said the guy was as strong as an ox and he pulled my leg to the side of the table with no problem. Next I felt something wrap around my hoof until I realized I was being fastened to the table by leather restraints. This made me even more afraid and I cried out for them to stop, but I was unable to speak. It wasn't long until my other hoof was restrained.

"Now now Mr. Blue, don't fuss… it'll all be alright." Said the other pony in a calm but unassuming voice. I felt the rope around my front hooves come loose and my hooves were free. But before I could lash out and start swinging that big pony grabbed my right hoof and brought it to the edge of the table and started restraining it. In a fit of fear and panic I started lashing out at him with my one free hoof. I hit him over and over the head and in the face, but he just took every punch completely undeterred by my attacks. I tried hitting him one more time but he grabbed my hoof and restrained it like the other one, now I was lying here on this table helplessly tied down and vulnerable. I felt a hoof press against my side and I quivered in pain and screamed into the duct tape around my muzzle. I felt tears starting to roll down my cheek. I looked down to see where he poked and saw a ugly open gash in my side, probably from when I fell onto the metal cart.

"Is it broken?" asked the big pony with a dumb sounding voice. I recognized it as the large pony that entered the furnace room before, and the smaller pony must be the second voice I heard.

"No no no… he'll be fine, nothing the good doctor can't fix." Said the smaller pony. "Now, we'll need to treat It." he said bringing something over to the table. I stared in horror at what it could be. I wasn't sure how I felt when I saw that it was a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He unscrewed the cap and poured the alcohol on my wound. After a split second I felt the pain rush through me and I screamed again pulling on all my restraints. "Don't fret Mr. Blue… we'll get you fixed up… then we can begin." He said. He fumbled around a bit and then rolled over a smaller metal cart full of tools which made my heart stop almost instantly. Out of them he pulled out a needle, a surgical needle. He brought over a spool of thread and tactfully ran the thread through the needle. "Now… let's begin." He said. He brought the thread over to my wound and stabbed it through as he started to sew up my gash. With every thrust I yelled into my duct tape through the pain until it all just seemed to blur together in one long fit of agony. I don't know how much time passed but it felt like a decade.

I felt tears running down my face once again as I yelled one last time into the duct tape over my muzzle and pulled on all the restraints. I felt the needle run through me one last time as I cringed in pain and then the snipping of scissors filled the air. I watched as the pony cut the thread and finished tying up the loose ends. And there I was, all stitched up with tears in my eyes and pain rushing through my body. He washed the needle in a pan of water and the water started to turn a light red color form the blood. He placed the needle back on the table and I thought that maybe it was all over, maybe I was just imagining all of this and I wasn't in any trouble.

"There… see, all better." Said the pony. "Don't you feel better now?" he asked. I just looked at his shadowy figure with big watery eyes and nodded my head in agreement. "Good… now we can begin!" he said picking up a scalpel. As I saw that I was soon hit with the realization that I was wrong and let out another scream into the duct tape. I pulled on my restraint again as he inched the scalpel closer and closer. "Don't worry Mr. Blue; it'll all be over soon." He said as he pressed the scalpel against my chest. I looked up at the two silhouettes above me and thought that this would be how I actually die… dissected alive.

"NO!" screamed a voice past the door which caught everypony's attention. The pony lifted the scalpel from my torso and they both looked at the door. "PLEASE! LET ME GO! NOOO!" screamed a voice; it was a mare's voice.

"Oh how wonderful." Said the pony. "It seems as the nurses have caught patient 196…" he stopped for a second and looked over at me. "I'm sorry for the delay Mr. Blue… I know how much you need this surgery… but… hehehe… Mrs. Autumn is in dire need of my presence… we will have to continue this some other time." He said putting the scalpel down. I watched in horrified awe as he and the bigger pony both walked over to the door and started to leave the room. The smaller pony left first as the larger pony followed. The large pony flicked the lights on in the room and then closed the door behind him. And I laid there… looking around the room. It seemed like a normal doctor's office… but it didn't feel right. As I laid there staring at the door I knew that this was my chance. I had to stop and think.

Too bad I don't know how to think properly and all I did was screaming into the duct tape covering my mouth, but I noticed something. I could feel the duct tape coming loose from all the saliva from my screaming. Seeing this gave me a spark of hope, and a plan. I started running my tongue against the duct tape and trying to pry it off with my tongue. Eventually my work paid off as one side came loose and uncovered my mouth. The duct tape was still stuck to the other side of my face however.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEPONY…HELP!" I shouted into the room, but everything was silent. I felt like crying right then and there. I hit my head against the metal table as tears rolled down my face. i finally admitted defeat and laid my head down and relaxed my body… there was no use, this is going to be how I die. I tried just accepting my fate and maybe just going to sleep hoping that it would all just be a dream, or at least hoping I would die in my sleep, but something kept shining right in my eye. I looked over to see what it was and I saw that it was light reflecting off of the scalpel that the pony lazily put down. Seeing this filled me with a new sense of hope. I quickly reached over and grabbed the scalpel. As I held the scalpel in my mouth I felt like crying since I now had a second chance to live. I smiled and let out a deep sigh of relief. I pulled my head down to one of the leather straps restraining my hooves and started sawing away at it. The scalpel was very sharp and it was easy to see it cutting through the leather until it finally snapped and I was free… partly.

I quickly started undoing all the restraints and in time I was free, finally free. I ripped the rest of the duct tape off my face and flew off the surgical table like my life depended on it… because it did. I quickly rushed over to the door dropping the scalpel in the process and prayed to god that the door was unlocked. I placed my hoof on the doorknob and slowly turned it. I smiled when I turned the door all the way and it clicked open. I quickly pushed the door open and ran out into the hallway. I didn't know where I was, but if I keep moving and stay out of sight I should be fine. I took a chance on going left or right and took a turn right. I started running down the hall making sure to check every turn and corner making sure that nopony saw me. I kept running down the hall and eventually came to another turn. The only way to go was right so I turned right and down the hallway I saw a mare. I quickly pulled the brakes and stopped right behind her. I was a mere five feet from her, but she was facing away from me.

A closer look revealed that she was a nurse, and I have reason to believe that these aren't the friendly nurses that most hospitals have. I stared in horror at the grey mare wearing a tight nurse outfit. She was all dirty and the white outfit had old and new blood stains on it. I slowly started to back up step by step. I thought I could get away but without warning her head tilted a little bit still keeping her face hidden from me. I stopped in shock and prayed she didn't notice me. I watched as her head slowly started to turn towards me. As her face started coming into view and she made a strange gurgling noise. I almost pissed myself when I saw one of her eyes had been sewn shut. She then turned her head around to fully face me and I stared in horror at her disfigured face, she didn't even have a face. There was just a muzzle, no mouth, no nostrils… both eyes were sewn shut and the ears looked torn and cut.

I stared in horror as she cocked her head a little bit and slowly started walking over to me. I wanted to scream and run… but I was too scared to even think, but before I knew it she threw herself at me and tackled me to the ground. At this point I was able to let out a scream of fright. I fell to the ground with her on top of me and I laid there paralyzed with fear. I then saw a rigid red line start cutting across her face and watched in horror as her whole head opened up to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a slimy tongue writhing around. The snake like tongue shot out and started wrapping around my head covering me in saliva and slime. She brought her face closer to me and let out a terrifying shriek which almost popped my eardrums. Out of instinct I quickly kicked her off of me and she flew back. I scrambled to my hooves and tried to run away but her tongue wrapped around my back hoof and I tripped, falling on my face and stomach. I felt something crawl on top of me and looked back to see the nurse on my back.

Her tongue snaked out of her mouth and shot out at me. It wrapped itself around my neck and started to strangle me. I pulled on it with my hooves to stop it from choking me. The nurse then started walking away back down the hall with me still tied up by its tongue. It dragged me along and seemed to carry me with no problem. I quickly shambled around looking for something I could use to escape. I quickly looked around when I noticed a fire extinguisher tied to the wall nearby up ahead. If I can quickly run up and grab it I could get out of this. I hurriedly got back on my hooves and rushed ahead of the nurse. I was able to make it in time and grabbed the fire extinguisher just in time for the nurse to pull me back with her tongue. I though quickly and grabbed the hose of the extinguisher and held it up right. The nurse leaned over me and opened her mouth and shrieked at me again. I quickly shoved the nozzle of the extinguisher into her mouth and pulled down on the lever.

I watched as her mouth started overflowing with foam and she let out cries of pain as the white foam mixed in with blood and started spewing from her mouth in a pink combination of foam and blood. She started to shake and her grasp on my neck weakened. Her tongue finally unraveled from around my neck and hit the floor with a wet slap. Next the nurse fell and made an even louder wet slap and she now lay in a puddle of foam and blood gurgling at the mouth. She sat there twitching and I dropped the fire extinguisher while slowly backing up. I stared at the corpse which twitched and gurgled in a flurry of bloody foam and I couldn't stop thinking to myself about that the actual fuck just happened.

I thought nurses were supposed to be friendly…

-Authors Note: alright, so i took the idea of the nurses from silent hill... but i made them better, with creepy long tongues and sewn shut eyes. i think that shits pretty creepy, anyway, I'm having more fun writing this than i thought. so, i hope you all liked this new chapter and be sure to check out my other stories if you already haven't. so until next time guys.

stay shady...


End file.
